


Tea With Lady H

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Afternoon rendezvous, Bath Sex, Breast Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Tea, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Miranda goes home with Lady H.





	Tea With Lady H

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to An Afternoon With Lady H.

 

Lady H, it seemed was a widow. She had a modestly well-to do house in an area of London that was perfectly acceptable to be found in. Miranda wasn’t sure exactly she had expected, but she was a little disappointed at how respectable it all was.

Lady H caught her eye and laughed. “I know. It’s all very conventional.” She linked arms with Miranda as they walked through the front door, held open by an austere looking butler. “My dear husband died a few years ago and I haven’t been able to bring myself to remarry.” Her words were perfectly spoken, but there was something lilting in the faint undertone of her voice and when Miranda turned to her, her eyes were dancing with mischief and amusement.

“Imagine bringing a man here,” Lady H turned to face her completely, her hands settling on Miranda’s waist, “When I am perfectly satisfied living on my own.”

“Your butler.” Miranda said nervously.

“George is perfectly discreet. And,” Lady H leaned in, the delightful warmth of her mouth tickling Miranda’s ear. “He’s no longer here.”

Miranda darted a look over her shoulder. She was right. The butler had disappeared.

“He’ll be back with the tea though,” Lady H added, “so I can’t get quite down to business as I would like.” Her gaze lingered playfully on Miranda’s bodice.

“Oh?” Miranda answered.

“Perhaps just a taste.” Lady H leaned in, licking a delicate trail down the curve of Miranda’s bosom, and then, dipped her tongue into the dip of her cleavage.

Miranda gasped, half in shock at the thought of doing this in your own sitting room, where any of the servants could just walk in and see them, and half in delight at the utter freedom that Lady H acted upon. The impunity of her character was wondrous.

Lady H straightened up, smiling at her.

“What is your name?” Miranda whispered.

“Oh…” Lady shrugged her shoulders lightly. “Do you truly wish to know?”

She was in the woman’s house, brought here for an afternoon of tea and debauchery, surely she had the right to know the woman’s name after all? But the more Miranda gazed at her, the more she watched Lady H, she sensed this was important to her, her privacy and her secrets.

“How shall I address my letters when I send them if I don’t know your name?” She kept her tone as light as Lady H’s, entirely playful and with no consequence whatsoever.

“Oh?” Lady H turned around, her skirts whirling in delight, “Do you intend to write me?”

“Yes.” Miranda said firmly. “I do.”

“Well then, if you address them to Lady H at this address, they will be delivered.”

There was a discrete knock at the door and the butler came in with a tray. He arranged it carefully on a low table near the fireplace and bowed before leaving the room once more.

“Come, sit beside me.” Lady H went over to the fireplace. There was an assortment of large comfortable cushions around the table and she sank down upon one.

Miranda joined her, still looking around at the room. The exterior of the house was conventional, yes and the room itself is tastefully decorated, she expected nothing less there, but all the same, it was still entirely unique. The curtains were a dark plum velvet that caught the light even half-drawn, sending rays scattering across the carpet like gold escaping a spilled purse. The marble fireplace was a deep mottled gray that was breathtaking in its design, and in every crevice of the wall were bookcases, fitted neatly to the contours of the room. The art hanging on the walls was very subtle, but erotic and Miranda finds herself drawn to one painting in particular where a woman seemed to be resisting the temptation of a devil, but her hands were curled into his hair as he knelt between her legs.

“My late husband, god rest him,” Lady H murmured, “liked that I was religious.”

Miranda glanced at her and Lady H laughed.

“It’s extraordinary, isn’t it? What people will tell themselves? Now, I personally, just enjoy art with women getting their cunts pleasured.”

Miranda flushed at the beautiful vulgarity of her words, but all the same she couldn’t deny the heat pulsing through her at them, at the art, at the expression of Lady H’s face.

“So tell me, then.” Lady H poured them both a cup of tea. “do you have plans to marry?”

“I suppose.” Miranda watched the curve of her wrist as she poured, thinking of all the exquisite talents Lady H’s hands were skilled at. “My father does seem to be getting impatient, but I have no intention of marrying a man I do not love, or share an accord with. It would be impossible.”

Lady H handed her her teacup, studying her. “You’re extremely confident of yourself in this regard.” She leaned forward, touching Miranda’s arm lightly. “It’s very appealing.”

Miranda smiled, flushed with pleasure now. “It’s true, though.” She persisted. “I couldn’t live with a man I didn’t want to converse with, or be able to laugh with. If I couldn’t share his company and opinions…”

“Or his bed?” Lady H arched her eyebrows as she took a sip of tea.

“Yes,” Miranda answered thoughtfully. “We would not have to be everything to each other, but I should like a husband who is both companion and lover.”

She knew it would be difficult to find such a man, even in London, but there had to be someone out there who matched her in spirit and opinions, and her mother at least defended her taking her time to choose. At least for now.

She looked up to find Lady H’s gaze upon her.

“I wish you luck, and joy, in your endeavors.” Lady H murmured. She leaned over the cushions and kissed Miranda softly on the mouth.

Miranda felt that familiar shiver deep in her cunt. She knew what she was getting into when she came home with Lady H, but all the same, she was still surprised by her own desire.

Lady H took a sip of tea and set her cup aside. Miranda was still looking around the room.

“So…” Lady H leaned back, resting one elbow on the sofa, resting her chin in her palm as she looked at Miranda. “What would you like to do now?”

_Lady H’s hands on her, slipping into her bodice, caressing her nipples, making her cunt throb. Warm breath on her breasts, making her skin prickle with lust._

“I…” Miranda blushed, annoyed with her desire for giving herself for away. In spite of what they had done at the brothel, in spite of what had happened earlier this afternoon at the party, she still wasn’t sure of what she could ask for, what she truly wanted. She wanted too much. That was the trouble.

“I don’t know.” She said at last, feeling like an ignorant fool.

Lady H leaned forward, stroking her cheek. “I will show you whatever you wish to know, whatever things you wish to do. It’s all right, I assure you.”

“How can you say that?” Miranda murmured. “You can’t possibly know the things I’ve dreamed of, without even knowing truly what they are?”

Lady H gave a shrug of her shoulders. “I’ll take my chances.” She said lightly. “And I have a few ideas of my own, if you trust me.”

For some reason, she did. There was no reason why she should, she didn’t even know the woman’s name, but she did.

“I do.”

The smile Lady H gave her was worth it.

“Well then.” She said briskly. “Shall I escort you to my boudoir?”

“Please do.”

Lady H led the way up the stairs, Miranda’s hand on her arm. Down the velvet hallway, the soft sunlight falling through the windows and there, between two broad doors was a warm rose-tinted room. It was perfect. There were more cushions reclining before the fireplace. The art on the walls was even more erotic than the paintings hung downstairs in the tea room.  A bench that reminded Miranda all too much of the one at the brothel. She blushed just from looking at it. And there, taking up an extraordinary amount of space in one half of the chamber, was an enormous bed with a high canopy.

“I like to be comfortable.” Lady H explained.

“Of course.” Miranda agreed.

Lady H led her to the middle of the room, and there she stopped. “Take off your clothes.”

Miranda gazed at her. “Here?”

“I want to see you.” Lady H went over to the sideboard to pour them both some wine.

Miranda undressed, her fingers moving slowly at first, and then they moved faster, discarding piece after piece of clothing across the bedroom floor. When she finally stood naked before Lady H, her cunt throbbed from the way Lady H looked at her.

Lady H sat down upon the bench. “Come here.”

Miranda went to her, her breasts swaying under the hungry gaze of Lady H.

“Sit down on my lap.” Lady H drew her down on her skirts. Miranda bit back a sigh at the feel of her skirts against her soft folds. It was an entirely new sensation.

Lady H ran her hands down Miranda’s shoulders, to her hips, smiling down at her.

“Here.” She reached for the laces of her own bodice, undoing them slowly until she let her breasts burst free.

Miranda drew in a long breath. She’d seen this woman naked, but like this, seeing Lady H so perfectly attired yet with her breasts exposed, on display for her and her alone, was a new experience.

She cupped them, spreading her hands wide over the delicious flesh. Lady H’s nipples peaked delightfully. Miranda stroked her thumbs over them, and then leaned down to take one in her mouth.

She would never be able to get enough of this, touching this woman. It was joy and pleasure in the truest sense of the word. The rounded globes felt like heaven in her palms and Miranda couldn’t stop caressing them, stroking the beautiful peaks of her nipples, and feeling them stiffen and respond.

Lady H drew in a soft breath. “You have the most divine touch.”

“You have the most divine breasts.” Miranda said, squeezing them gently, feeling Lady H quivering in response. She reached a hand down, touching her through her skirts.

“Why…you’re not wearing any underclothes!” The discovery made her stare in wonder and Lady H just laughed.

“I do that sometimes. I like to be somewhere like Lady Darnforth’s tea and think about how scandalized they would be if they knew.” Her eyes danced as she looked at Miranda. “And how doubly scandalized they would be they knew what we did there.”

She leaned forward, her breasts pressing against Miranda’s. “All the time I was pleasuring you, and my own cunt was starving, simply touching you.”

Miranda gave a little moan. She could imagine it so easily. She rubbed her fingers over Lady H’s mound, teasing her all around her clit, loving the feel of her, so plump, so soft, so warm.

She looked at Lady H and then had an idea. “Take your dress off and leave your corset like that.”

Lady H grinned as though she knew what Miranda was about, but she obeyed. She undid her dress and dropped it. Stepping out of it she spread her arms and displayed herself for Miranda. With her corset spilled open and no underclothes, she looked so wondrously erotic, Miranda had no words at all.

She went to her, pushing her back against the foot of the bed, squeezing and plundering Lady H’s breasts anew. The bare skin of Lady H’s thighs brushed against Miranda’s, and she felt the hunger of her cunt, warm and wanting.

Lady H gripped the bedframe with both hands as Miranda sucked at her breast, laving the tip with her tongue. She teased it to pert perfection and then nipped it just enough to make Lady H gasp. Every flick with her tongue made her press against Miranda needily, and Miranda pressed a knee between her bare legs.

“You’re quite the tease yourself.” Lady whispered. 

“I had a skilled mistress.” Miranda whispered back, laughing. She gives the right nipple a final pinch and turns to the left. This one she merely licks all the way around, ignoring the tip, and leaving it quite alone until Lady H squirmed and pressed against her knee even harder.

“Miranda.” She breathed.

Miranda dragged her tongue over her breast once more and stepped back. “Close your eyes.”

“Most unfair.” Lady H murmured but did as she was bade.

Miranda sank to her knees. “Oh,” She breathed, “you smell divine.” The rich scent of arousal filled the air and she wanted to drink it in.  

She pressed her mouth to Lady H’s mound, doing just that, burying her nose in in the dark curls.

She wanted to know this woman utterly, every little thing that made her gasp with pleasure, every possible thing that aroused her. She wanted to know what books she read and how she liked her tea, and whether she preferred going for walks or carriage rides. Did she prefer spring or summer? How lovely she would look in the summer dresses! Miranda wanted to see her, in the late afternoon at tea, at a dinner party laughing over the table, dancing at all, and yes, in the morning afterwards. She wanted it all.

At the same time, she couldn’t deny she loved the mystery of it. She barely knew anything, anything at all. And yet they were able to meet and share such mutual passions that nothing else mattered.

She sucked more hungrily at Lady H, grazing her clit until Lady H shuddered and came. The juices spilling over Miranda’s face made her only more ravenous.

She took a moment in the side room to wipe her face, prepared in case Lady H said that was enough for one afternoon. But when she came back, the bedroom was shrouded in half-shadows with candles lit around the room and Lady H reclining across the bed, gazing at her.

She sat up,, offering a hand to Miranda, and Miranda went to her.

Lady H drew her down upon the bed and they kissed, lost in each other’s embrace, simply hungry for the taste of each other’s mouths.

“It’s my turn.” Lady H murmured finally, and Miranda’s cunt pulsed at the thought of what was ahead.

 

 *  *  *

 

She laid upon her back, gazing up at Lady H as she leaned over her.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Lady H whispered, stroking Miranda’s cunt reassuringly.

Miranda shook her head.

“It’s quite pleasurable.” Lady H said. “But if you truly don’t like it, tell me and I’ll stop.”

The first drop of wax upon the top of her nipple made Miranda’s body jerk suddenly. It was dazzlingly shocking, a quick flick of intensity, so close to pain she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. And then Lady H did it again, and this time she knew she did.

Lady H made her way down Miranda’s belly, and then casually, she dripped it right over Miranda’s cunt. A drop of wax landed on her clit and Miranda moaned.

Each drop after that made her moan and squirm further. There was no escape from the dazzling, exhilarating pained pleasure. When she was dripped and covered sufficiently, Miranda felt her cunt stiffen under the dried wax. Like it was encased and she was imprisoned there. She pressed her lips upward faintly, striving for something, anything at all. The desire welled up inside her, futile and hungry.

 Lady H’s fingers brushed over the dried wax. “It’s imprisoning you, isn’t it?” She murmured. “Imprisoning your cunt.”

Miranda moaned and writhed in response.

Lady H simply pressed a finger deep inside her and Miranda gasped. With the sudden intrusion to her cunt after the wax had hardened so delicately, she could barely breathe. The nimble finger moved inside her, stroking deeper, aided by another, and she could do nothing, gazing up at Lady H as she moved her fingers between Miranda’s thighs, except sigh and hope and wait.

Her clit burned underneath the wax encasement and Miranda moaned helplessly.

Lady stroked deeper and then brought her fingers up to parade slowly over the hardened wax that guarded Miranda’s clit. She brushed it delicately and then harder as Miranda’s moans grew pronounced.

The wax cracked and crumbled, falling aside as Miranda succumbed to her lover’s pleasure.

 

*  *  *

 

Afterwards, they settled into the wide bath tub with a surfeit of laughter.

Miranda leaned back against the marble, resting her arms along the sides. The hot water felt delicious upon her skin and her body craved it, after the exercise they had given each other.

She opened her eyes to see Lady H leaning back with a sigh. Her breasts, bobbed lazily in the water. Miranda sucked in a breath.

God, oh Christ in heaven. She was going to come again simply from watch Lady H bathe. It wasn’t fair. Her cunt already ached from the wax. The hot water was a gentle reminder.

A trill of laughter woke her from her reverie.  Lady H was smiling at her and Miranda blushed.

“What is it?”

“You’re so beautiful,” Miranda whispered, “And seeing these in the water, unfettered and free, and so luscious.” That’s what they were. A luscious bounty, meant for worship, lips and teeth and hands.

“Well,” Lady H leaned back, “come on then.”  There was a hint of a challenge in her eyes and Miranda surged forward.

She splayed her hands over the gorgeous mounds in front of her, stroking them in tempting circular motions, she leaned in and kissed each nipple, first gently, and then grazed her teeth over the wet tip, nibbling, barely teasing until Lady H bucked against her in the tub, sending the bath water rippling.

“Your mouth feels amazing.”

Miranda merely smiled and drew back. She reached for the washcloth, dipping it in the sudsy water and drawing it over Lady H’s breasts. The bubbles rippled down her breasts, and it was a very pleasing effect so Miranda did it again.

Beneath the water she felt Lady H spreading her legs in the tub, waiting for her to touch her, but she wasn’t going to touch her yet. She had learned a thing or two about teasing and she intended to return as good as she had gotten.

Besides, it was simply a pleasure to touch her, a woman as beautiful and elegant and simply appealing as Lady H. Whatever her true name, Miranda wanted her.

She ducked under the water and pressed her lips to that beautiful cunt awaiting her.

 

 *  *  *

 

"Can we see each other again?" Miranda asked.  Her hair was still damp from the bath.

Lady H glanced at her. "Do you truly want to?"

"Of course." Miranda gazed at her in surprise. Why wouldn't she want to?

Lady H smiled at her. "As long as you're unattached, I will be happy to see you."

Miranda pondered that response on her way home. She understood it was probably safer, but in her heart she resolved to remain unmarried as long as possible.

 

 *  *  *

 

A week later she received a short note. The envelope was sealed with red sealing wax and smelled deliciously of roses.

_If you would truly like to see me again, I’ll be attending Lord Hamilton’s masquerade ball next month. If you attend, look for the woman in the blue feathered mask._

_Xx_

_Lady H_

 

Miranda smiled. She had already received an invitation to Lord Hamilton’s party herself. Now she would definitely attend.


End file.
